


Oblivious

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 fics in 60 days [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Also a touch of UST yutoyama if you believe in that sort of thing, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Drinking, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: ”I do have scars!” Yamada calls, clearly offended, clutching his beer can while leaning forward to glare at Yuto like the drunk teenager he is. ”Right here on my face!”Prompt: Scar worship
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: 30 fics in 60 days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very on prompt, but I was so in the mood for writing high school house party, so, I don't even care orz  
> And I found an interview where Yamada said something about only people who get close enough to kiss him can see his cheek scar, which is a big fat lie but it was cute so I went with it

”I do have scars!” Yamada calls, clearly offended, clutching his beer can while leaning forward to glare at Yuto like the drunk teenager he is. ”Right here on my face!”

”Yeah? Where?” Yuto challenges, seemingly scrutinizing Yamada’s face from across the coffee table that's covered in booze bottles and plastic cups.

”Here!” Yamada insists, pointing at his cheek where nothing is actually visible. ”I got it at a soccer game in junior high, it's from a shoe.”

”I still don’t see anything.” Yuto claims, sounding very unimpressed.

”It’s not that visible, you might have to get close to see it.” Yamada shrugs, his eyes fixed on Yuto, dark and challenging, and Chinen doesn’t like that. Not at all.

Yuto’s been eyeing Yamada since the first day in the same class, and even if Chinen does like Yuto, he doesn’t like the way Yuto acts around Yamada.

Staying close, touching him unnecessarily, constantly teasing him into arguments and enjoying every moment of their bickering. Yamada doesn’t see it, he just finds Yuto endlessly annoying, but Chinen sees. Clearly.

”Oh yeah?” Yuto raises an eyebrow in question, eyes sparking with interest, and Chinen wets his lips, ready to 'accidentally' drop his cider on the floor just to break the fucking _tension_.

”Yeah. But it’s probably too close for you. Only people who kiss me gets the privilege to see it.” Yamada goes on, a smirk on his lips, and Chinen just stares at him while the rest of their classmates around whistle or catcall.

Yamada really has no talent for spotting attraction.

”Is that so?” Yuto asks, his tone so obviously sultry that a girl next to him raises her eyebrows with a giggle, glancing over at her friend who giggles back.

”Yeah.” Yamada smiles, then raises his beer to his lips again.

Yuto watches him swallow, and since Chinen’s looking, he sees him wet his lips.

But then Yamada turns away, the exchange clearly forgotten in his world as he slaps Keito’s arm and tells him to start drinking or he’ll get so far behind he’ll never catch up.

Chinen exhales a breath in relief he didn’t even know he was holding, and easily slips into a conversation about sports talents now that he doesn’t have to watch his boyfriend subconsciously flirt with someone else.

It’s their first house party with their new class, and Yamada was so excited to go while Chinen just tagged along because he had to. He’s not really a fan of parties, but he knows that if he doesn’t socialize now, he won’t have any friends later on.

Honestly, that’s a lie because he could so easily just cruise on Yamada’s social skills, but he doesn’t want to be a burden.

So here he is, sipping the cider his sister helped him get under threats to not get insanely drunk and die. Chinen doesn’t think that’s possible with four ciders, but maybe Saya knows something he doesn’t.

Chinen has an okay time, there’s a girl he’s really bonding with and he doesn’t mind watching everyone test each other out a little, settling in their characters. The loud and popular ones, the more quiet ones, those happy to just tag along and laugh at anything the loud ones say.

”Hey! Let’s go for a walk!” The owner of the house calls, and the volume immediately rises as people start screaming about that it’s dark and the house is so close to the woods.

But as expected, Yuto, one of the loud and popular ones, calls that it sounds fun, it’ll be cool to go for a walk in the woods in the dark, and so people start agreeing.

It gets a little messy when people start to get up, grab drinks, go to the bathroom, and Chinen catches Yamada as he stands up. He just brushes Yamada's arm with his hand, but Yamada turns and Chinen knows he sees.

”I’m not going, that’s crazy.” Yamada objects when Yuto tries to urge him along, and even if Yuto’s eyes narrow like he’s considering staying, a girl tugs at his sleeve and tells him to hurry.

”Aren’t you coming?” Chinen’s new friend asks, looking at him curiously.

”Nah, I’m kinda scared of the dark.” Chinen lies with an awkward shrug. He’s not the one scared of the dark, Yamada is.

”Oh okay, are you sure?” She asks, and Chinen smiles and says he’ll be here drinking until they get back.

It takes another fifteen minutes, but then the front door closes, and Chinen and Yamada are left alone in the hall of what’s-her-name’s parents empty house.

”Hey.” Chinen says, and Yamada laughs, his cheeks adorably pink.

”Hey.” Yamada replies, setting his beer can, that’s empty judging by the resounding sound, down on the hall table. ”Fancy meeting you here.”

”I’ve been here for a while.” Chinen says, setting his own half full cider down too. ”Are you drunk?”

”A little bit, yeah.” Yamada giggles, and Chinen reflexively reaches out for him, taking both his hands and lacing their fingers together. ”Are you?”

”No.” Chinen smiles at the guilty expression on Yamada’s pretty features.

”Oh. Is it bad that I am?” He asks, sounding worried enough that Chinen laughs and squeezes his hands reassuringly.

”Technically no.” Chinen says, then takes a breath before going on because he hoped he wouldn’t have to bring this up. ”But you should probably stop flirting with Yuto.”

As expected, Yamada’s jaw goes slack, mouth opening in surprise and he looks so mortified Chinen has to laugh.

”With _Yuto_?” Yamada asks, sounding disgusted, and it’s actually kind of precious.

”Yuto.” Chinen agrees. ”He’s coming on to you so hard. And you’re leading him on, he probably expects a heated make out session in the bathroom later.”

Yamada pulls back, withdrawing his hands from Chinen’s like Chinen just gave him a physical shock, expression nauseous. ”Yuto?!”

”Yes babe. He totally wants to fuck you.” Chinen tells him, and Yamada’s expression only sours even worse, like he can’t believe it. ”I thought he was actually going to go for it when you said the scar was only for people who kiss you.”

”That’s... Oh my god, iew?” Yamada finally gets out, looking back at Chinen like he still doesn’t entirely believe him.

Chinen shrugs, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good that Yamada is so mortified by the idea.

”I meant that you’re the only one who can see my scars.” Yamada clarifies, and he definitely is a bit drunk because he’s so dumb right now.

”I know what you meant.” Chinen says affectionately, and then reaches up to cup Yamada’s cheek.

He knows the scar, the dent in Yamada’s otherwise flawless skin, and he brushes against it with the pad of his fingertip.

”Your soccer scar?” He teases, and Yamada rolls his eyes awkwardly.

”Yeah whatever, it sounds cooler than that my little sister scratched me.” He says, and Chinen smiles at his embarrassed tone, leaning in to place a soft kiss against the scar on Yamada’s cheek.

He lingers for a couple moments longer than he has to, enjoying the smoothness of Yamada’s skin against his lips, the warmth of him, the scent of cheap cologne and Yamada’s hitch of breath in his ear.

”You can pull all the white lies you want as long as you still tell me the truth.” He says, his words brushing over Yamada’s skin, and Yamada’s arms wrap tightly around his waist.

”Okay. Here’s a truth; I want you to kiss me right now.” Yamada says, and Chinen starts laughing, making Yamada jump from the volume of it.

They’re both laughing as they lean in for a kiss, but the smiles quickly fade and Chinen’s arms rise to wrap around Yamada’s neck.

As they kiss properly, Chinen catches himself wishing that Yuto would walk in right about now. He’s not actually worried about him, but a clear message to stay the fuck away from Yamada wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
